Don't Worry, I'll be Fine
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Dengan atau tanpamu, aku akan baik-baik saja. Dengan atau tanpa cintamu, aku akan berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan. Kuharap, semuanya akan baik-baik saja seperti saat aku belum mengenalmu. Meski ada dia di sampingmu... / Shion, slight NaruHina. RnR pls!


**Don't Worry, I'll be... Fine**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Angst

A/N: Meski Shion bukan tokoh populer untuk jadi tokoh utama, dari dulu aku pengeeen banget nulis fic ini. Akhirnya kesampaian juga :`) *sob*

**Center story: Shion**

**Slight NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired by You, Dear. **

* * *

Shion tak pernah menduga sebelumnya; bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu, pemuda matahari dengan mata sejernih langit biru yang mampu menelusuk ke dalam hatinya.

Sayangnya, pemuda itu sudah punya pacar. Dan sebentar lagi, dia dan pacarnya akan menikah.

Sakit sekali, bukan? Shion telah lama memendam rasa ini, yang semakin lama semakin membuncah. Tapi melihat pemuda itu bersama perempuan lain, membuat dirinya semakin jatuh, semakin terisak.

Kau ingin tahu siapa pemuda kurang ajar itu; yang telah merebut hatinya tapi malah bermesraan dengan orang lain di depannya?

"Hei, Shion_-chan_, kau mau es krim _blueberry_ ini?"

Dia, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

"Hei, Shion_-chan_, kau mau es krim _blueberry_ ini?" Naruto menyodorkan _cone_ es krim yang terlihat lezat ke wajah Shion.

Hyuuga Hinata, pacar Naruto, menegurnya dengan lembut. "Naruto_-kun_, apa kau lupa Shion_-chan_ sedang flu?"

Mata sembap. Hidung memerah. Wajah yang pucat. Siapapun akan mengira Shion sedang pilek atau demam. Tak ada yang tahu, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menangis semalaman setelah mendengar rencana pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Yang benar saja," kata Shion berpura-pura marah pada Naruto, tapi malah suara serak yang keluar. "Kau tidak lihat kondisiku sedang kurang baik?"

"Shion_-chan_ benar," timpal Hinata. "Naruto_-kun_, kau saja yang makan es krimnya. Aku akan menemani Shion_-chan_ dulu."

"Baiklah, Hinata_-hime_." Naruto membalikkan badan dan kembali ke gerai es krim. Ada semburat merah di wajah Hinata.

"Hinata..." Shion mencoba menyebut nama gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Hinata berbalik. "Y-ya, Shion_-chan_?"

"Pasti menyenangkan ya, jadi pacar Naruto. Dan sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah..." Pandangan mata Shion menerawang jauh ke atas sana.

Hinata gelagapan, "Ti-tidak, kok! Bertunangan saja kami belum..." Hinata mencicit pelan dan mulai memainkan jemarinya gugup.

Shion tertawa dengan anggunnya. "Tapi akan, kan?" godanya. Bola matanya terasa berkabut. "Kalau begitu, selamat, ya, kalian berdua!" Shion memeluk Hinata erat. Air mata menitik dari mata lavendernya, menangisi nasibnya yang tidak pernah bisa berada di posisi Hinata –mencintai dan dicintai Naruto.

"Shi-Shion_-chan_!" Hinata terdengar panik, menepuk-nepuk punggung Shion pelan. "Shion_-chan_, ada apa?"

Shion melepas pelukannya, lalu mengeluarkan senyum terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini –saat hatinya sedang terluka. "Aku hanya... bahagia," dustanya. "Kalian sudah saling suka begitu lama, dan sekarang... sekarang..." Shion menangis lagi. Hinata cepat-cepat mengulurkan tisu.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Shion_-chan_... Meskipun kami menikah nanti, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Hinata menggenggam tangan Shion, mencoba memberi dukungan. Shion hanya bisa membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum lemah.

_Hinata, seandainya kau tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang..._

* * *

Shion mengenal Naruto tiga tahun lalu. Saat itu belum ada Hinata, dan hari-hari mereka sangat bahagia. Tiap kali Shion mengalami kesulitan, Naruto pasti dengan senang hati akan membantu. Naruto juga yang mengajarinya beberapa hal tentang hidup. Naruto menceritakan lelucon pada Shion, membimbingnya melakukan hal yang tak ia kuasai, membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar semakin terpikat padanya. Setiap hari, selalu ada dirinya dan Naruto.

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

Sayangnya, Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Teman biasa.

Statusnya naik dari 'teman' menjadi 'teman dekat' sejak Hinata datang ke kehidupan mereka setahun lalu. Awalnya mereka sangat kaget, ada seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Shion –kecuali rambutnya berwarna ungu indigo dan sikapnya yang sangat manis. Naruto dengan senang hati menyambut Hinata menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Hinata sangat dekat dengan Shion dan menganggapnya seperti saudaranya sendiri. Mungkin karena rupa yang begitu mirip, si gadis indigo merasa ada ikatan batin dengan si gadis pirang. Shion mengenal Hinata luar-dalam, membuat Naruto sering menanyakan "Bagaimana Hinata" padanya.

Awalnya ia berharap, dengan menjawab semua pertanyaan Naruto tentang Hinata akan membuat dirinya dan pemuda itu semakin dekat. Tapi siapa sangka, jawaban-jawaban Shion membuat Naruto semakin yakin dengan Hinata dan menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu.

Shion menghela napas. Benar sekali, secara tidak langsung, ia telah mencomblangkan Naruto dengan Hinata.

... **Satu hal yang sangat disesalinya hingga kini**...

* * *

Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja kembali dari gerai es krim dan berbisik pelan agar tidak terdengar Shion. "Na-Naruto_-kun_, sepertinya flu Shion_-chan_ semakin parah."

Naruto melirik Shion. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang melamun dengan wajah kosong, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Sepertinya ya," kata Naruto kemudian. "Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja, Hinata_-chan_?"

Hinata menggumam mengiyakan. "Uh-huh."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu di sana dengan Shion, oke? Biar kuambil mobilku dulu."

Hinata dan Naruto berpencar. Naruto pergi ke areal parkir, sementara Hinata mendekati Shion. Gadis itu tampak tak punya semangat hidup lagi.

Hinata mencoba mengagetkan teman dekatnya yang sudah dianggapnya saudara sendiri. "Shion_-chan_!" Hinata menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu. Shion tak tampak kaget ataupun terkejut, membuat Hinata sedikit heran. "Shion_-chan_, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.

Shion tak bergeming. Ia seperti dalam dunianya sendiri, bahkan mungkin ia tidak sadar ada Hinata di hadapannya.

Hinata melambaikan tangan di depan muka Shion. "Halo? Shion_-chan_?"

* * *

_Ah, mereka sedang saling berbisik mesra. Seharusnya aku tidak melihatnya._

Tanpa sengaja Shion melihat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata, yang saling berbisik sambil sesekali melihat ke arahnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar namanya, lalu mereka berpencar. Naruto ke arah areal parkir, dan Hinata berjalan ke arahnya. Apakah mereka membicarakan dirinya?

Seandainya ia yang ada di sisi Naruto, bukan Hinata...

Shion tidak membenci Hinata, namun ia tidak bisa lagi menyayangi 'kembarannya' seperti dulu.

Sakit. Hatinya sakit sekali.

Sesak, bernapas saja pun rasanya sangat sulit.

Pilu, namun air matanya telah kering untuk pemuda itu.

Betapa ia ingin tahu, kenapa Naruto memilih Hinata, bukan dirinya.

Naruto_-kun_, Naruto_-kun_, Naruto_-kun_.

Shion memuja lelaki itu. Satu-satunya pria yang 24 jam, sekian ribu detik dalam sehari, selalu bersikap hangat padanya. Dulu.

Apa yang kurang dari dirinya? Ia cantik, anggun, berasal dari keluarga terpandang seperti Hinata. Semua orang menyukainya. Ia dan Hinata –secara fisik- tidak berbeda jauh, hanya perbedaan dalam warna rambut. Apakah Naruto lebih menyukai gadis berambut gelap daripada yang berambut pirang seperti dirinya?

Ada satu hal yang ingin Shion tahu jawabannya. Apakah Naruto pernah melihatnya –atau setidaknya, menganggap dirinya ada?

Diam-diam, Shion menangis dalam hati. Ia merindukan Naruto yang dulu.

"Shion_-chan_, apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?" Tiba-tiba saja Hinata datang menghampiri Shion.

Shion tersenyum miris. _Percayalah, Hinata, kau tidak akan mau tahu._

* * *

Shion terduduk lemas lunglai di jok mobil Naruto. Energi kehidupannya telah disedot habis rasa putus asa dan kecewanya pada pemuda itu. Hinata berkali-kali mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan Shion. Tapi jangankan sahutan, gumaman saja tak sanggup lagi ia keluarkan. Perjalanan pulang terasa agak canggung.

Mobil Naruto berhenti di depan rumah Shion. Hinata segera meminta tolong agar Naruto membantunya memapah Shion. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, dan segera menggendong Shion _bridal style_.

_Ah, Naruto-kun selalu hangat. Selalu nyaman. Beruntungnya Hinata, setiap hari ia bisa merasakan pelukan seperti ini._

Shion tak mau melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto, tapi ia tahu batas. Di ambang pintu, Shion berkata dengan suara serak, "Turunkan aku, Naruto_-kun_."

"Kau yakin, Shion_-chan_? Kelihatannya kau tidak sedang begitu baik." Naruto menurunkan Shion lalu mengamati wajahnya yang kelihatan pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, maaf merepotkan." Shion membungkukkan badannya yang buru-buru dicegah Naruto.

"Hei, hei, Shion_-chan_! Sejak kapan kau bersikap formal begitu pada kami?"

_Padamu, Naruto-kun,_ koreksi Shion dalam hati.

"Shion_-chan_, istirahat saja, ya?" Hinata menggenggam tangan Shion. "Kalau butuh apa-apa, hubungi saja kami."

Shion mengangguk samar.

"Yah, kalau begitu..." Naruto mengusap belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kami pulang dulu. Istirahat yang banyak, oke?"

Shion tersenyum lemah. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto_-kun_, Hinata_-chan_."

_**Dan maaf... Untuk kalian berdua.**_

* * *

Shion menutup pintunya tanpa minat dan terduduk di balik pintu. Perasaan marah, kecewa, putus asa, dan sakit hati tercampur aduk telah lama ditahannya. Ia tak sanggup lagi melihat Naruto yang bahagia dengan Hinata. Semua itu membuat perasaannya semakin terluka.

Gadis itu menangis. Mula-mula hanya isakan kecil, dan bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari mata lavendernya yang indah. Kemudian berubah menjadi tangisan meraung. Pipinya sudah benar-benar basah oleh air mata dan rambut pirangnya pun kini acak-acakan.

"Kenapa, Naruto_-kun_? Kenapa?" Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Sekian lama aku menyukaimu, sekian lama aku mencintaimu. Bahkan kau juga pasti tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa kau pura-pura tidak tahu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawab perasaanku?"

Kali ini, ia tidak menahan perasaannya. Ia tumpahkan segala yang ia rasakan; kekecewaan, sakit hatinya pada Naruto dan rasa frustasinya. Biar saja, toh tidak akan ada yang mendengar karena ia tinggal sendiri di rumah ini.

Naruto_-kun_, Naruto_-kun_, Naruto_-kun_.

Dulu, hidupnya selalu ceria dan berwarna karena pemuda itu. Sekarang, hidupnya kacau, gelap gulita dan tanpa arah, terpuruk sedalam-dalamnya karena orang yang sama.

_Naruto-kun, tega sekali kau melakukan ini padaku..._

Jahat. Kejam. Sadis. Semua cerita cintanya yang telah ia karang seindah-indahnya, pupus dalam sehari. Tepatnya saat Hinata dan Naruto malu-malu mengatakan mereka akan menikah.

Ah, Shion teringat lagi. Dan itu membuat hatinya semakin merana. Merasa bodoh karena telah jatuh cinta pada sang pemuda matahari.

Shion menangis lagi. Ia bergelung di lantai, memeluk lututnya sendiri. Itulah caranya menguatkan diri setelah habis-habisan disakiti.

Setelah tangisnya agak mereda, Shion berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan meminum segelas air putih untuk menenangkan diri. Ia akan berbenah, mandi dan merapikan diri kemudian tidur. Shion berharap semua ini hanya mimpi, dan ketika ia terbangun lagi, semuanya kembali normal. Tidak ada pernikahan, tidak ada Hinata, hanya dia dan Naruto.

Ketika hendak menuju kamar mandi, ia menatap lama bayangan dirinya di cermin kamarnya. Lama sekali, mengamati setiap lekuk wajahnya. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, kulitnya, semuanya.

"Aku tidak berbeda jauh dengan Hinata," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Hanya rambut ini yang membuat kami berbeda." Shion mengelus rambut pirangnya yang kian berantakan, kemudian tangannya berhenti di ujung rambut. Tiba-tiba saja ia membenci sosok yang ada di cermin.

Ia membenci dirinya yang berambut pirang. Kenapa ia tidak berambut indigo seperti Hinata? Atau, kenapa ia terlahir sebagai seorang Shion, bukan Hinata Hyuuga?

"Tentu kalau rambutku gelap, aku akan menjadi Hinata Hyuuga," lirih Shion. Tunggu, itu ide yang bagus. Andai saja Shion menyadari sebelumnya, ia tak akan perlu menjadi seperti ini. Ia akan mengecat rambutnya dan menemui Naruto sebagai Hinata. Naruto tentu akan mencintainya setengah mati.

Baginya, tak masalah menjadi orang lain, asal Naruto terus di sisinya, menatapnya penuh cinta seperti layaknya orang kasmaran.

Gadis itu bergegas mandi. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Lagipula, tiga hari lagi Hinata akan pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan penting. Selama Hinata pergi, ia pasti akan mudah mendekati Naruto.

* * *

Shion menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan puas. Tidak ada lagi wanita menyedihkan berambut pirang di sana, melainkan seorang perempuan mengagumkan berambut biru gelap keunguan. Tiga hari telah berlalu, ia telah melatih sikap bagaimana agar kesan 'Hinata'nya semakin kuat. Segalanya tampak sempurna. Shion adalah ratu akting terhebat di dunia ini.

"Ini saat Hinata melihat sesuatu yang mengagumkan." Shion tersenyum dan memberi kesan matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ini saat Hinata sedih." Shion menekuk bibirnya sedikit ke bawah, pandangannya tampak seperti mau menangis.

"Dan ini saat Naruto menggoda Hinata." Dalam waktu singkat, Shion membuat wajahnya memerah malu. Jemarinya bermain dengan gugup.

Shion tersenyum lebar. "Ini sangat sempurna." Lalu ia mengakhiri drama singkatnya di depan cermin dengan sapaan manis khas Hinata, tak lupa dengan wajah malu-malunya. _"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lihat, itu Hinata!"

"Mustahil, un. Bukankah ia ada urusan penting di Suna?"

"Mungkin ia baru saja kembali dan sudah merindukan Naruto." Seorang pemuda bertato segitiga di pipinya melirik Naruto yang duduk-duduk santai sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat _headset_. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menarik paksa _headset_ Naruto.

Naruto menghardik kesal. "Kiba! Kembalikan _headset_-ku!"

Kiba tak menjawab, malah menunjuk seorang gadis berambut indigo yang baru saja memasuki _café cozy_ dan menuju meja mereka. "Sepertinya Hinata-mu ingin melepas rindu," godanya.

Naruto memicingkan mata dan terkesiap tak percaya. Teman-temannya mengartikan itu sebagai kekaguman pada Hinata.

"Aku tahu," Kiba menaruh tangannya di sebelah pundak Naruto dan menggeleng penuh kagum. "Tuhan, dia memang cantik sekali. Kau sungguh beruntung, _man_."

Naruto tak menyahut. Ia diam saja, mengamati bagaimana 'Hinata' mendekati mereka dan menyapa teman-teman Naruto dengan sopan.

"Se-selamat pagi." Shion, alias Hinata yang lain, membungkukkan badannya sopan. "Bo-boleh aku bergabung?"

"Silahkan saja, Hinata_-chan_!" Kiba berdiri, berlagak meregangkan badannya. "Kami baru saja mau pergi. Benar, kan?" Kiba melirik temannya cepat yang ditanggapi positif.

"Iya, un," timpal yang berambut pirang panjang. Shion mengenalinya sebagai Deidara_-senpai_. "Urusan kami dengan Naruto sudah selesai, un. Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata_-chan_!" Deidara buru-buru melambaikan tangan karena diseret Kiba untuk segera pergi dari situ.

"Omong-omong, kau cantik sekali hari ini, Hinata_-chan_! Rukun-rukun dengan Naruto, ya!" teriak Kiba dari kejauhan. Shion menunduk malu dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujian Kiba.

Setelah Deidara dan Kiba pergi, belum sempat Shion duduk, Naruto bertanya dengan nada tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Shion?"

Shion tercengang sesaat, penyamarannya diketahui. Namun dengan cepat ia kembali menguasai dirinya dan kembali menjadi 'Hinata', "A-apa maksudmu, Naruto_-kun_? A-aku Hinata, bukan Shion. Aku baru saja kembali dari Suna dan-"

"Kau kira aku akan tertipu seperti yang lain?" Perkataan Naruto membuat Shion tersentak. "Alasan apapun yang kau gunakan, aku sudah tahu itu kau, Shion."

Shion berusaha menata detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, takut penyamarannya terbongkar. "A-aku..."

Naruto segela menyelanya, "Aku paling benci dengan orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri."

Shion menarik napas panjang dan mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti pose penjahat yang tertangkap basah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Ini aku, Shion." Gaya bicaranya kembali seperti biasa dan sedikit cuek. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu ini aku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau kira setelah sekian lama kita saling kenal, aku tidak bisa mengenalimu?"

"Tapi aku mengecat rambutku seperti Hinata!" Shion menunjukkan rambutnya pada Naruto. "Dengan kemiripan hampir 100%, bagaimana kau bisa membedakan aku dengan Hinata?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "... Karena kau dan Hinata berbeda."

Shion hendak membuka mulut untuk membantah pemuda itu lagi, tapi Naruto segera melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Maksudku, baiklah, kuakui secara fisik kalian sangat mirip, tidak ada bedanya. Tapi kau bukan Hinata dan Hinata pun bukan kau. Kalian adalah dua individu berbeda. Di luar, kalian sama. Namun di dalam, kalian berbeda. Sangat jauh berbeda."

Shion terdiam, begitu pula Naruto. Kemudian gadis itu memutuskan membuka mulut. "Naruto_-kun_... Ketika aku masih Shion yang biasa, kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku?"

"Apa maksudmu, Shion? Kita 'kan sudah sekian lama berteman, tentu saja aku selalu melihatmu dengan mataku sendiri." Naruto ternyata tidak menangkap maksud si gadis.

_Ah, berteman, ya._

Sekarang Shion tahu apa arti dirinya bagi Naruto. Hanya seorang teman. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu begitu menyakitkan.

Sungguh pun ia berusaha menerima kenyataan yang baru diterimanya, air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Kenyataan ini terlalu pahit baginya. Lemas, jiwanya serasa tak lagi di tempatnya. Bahkan untuk terisak pun ia tak sanggup. Napasnya mulai satu-satu. Shion menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar tidak menangis di depan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Semua serasa berakhir. Rasanya ia mau mati saja. Tidak, ia merasa sudah mati sekarang.

Rasanya seperti seluruh penjuru _café_ melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan mengasihani. Terdengar bisik-bisik semu yang terasa mengarah padanya. Ia harus cepat pergi dari sini. Secepatnya, sebisanya.

Shion berdiri dengan bergetar dan segera berlari ke luar. Bahkan teriakan Naruto yang berusaha menghentikannya tidak mampu mencegahnya. Ia berlari, terus berlari. Mungkin berlari dari kenyataan, mungkin berlari dari rasa malu, mungkin sebagai luapan emosinya yang memuncak. Tapi kemudian ia jatuh tersungkur, tak sanggup lagi berlari. Ia mencoba duduk dan menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir. Air mata yang mengasihani dirinya sendiri, dan ia benci itu.

"Kumohon, berhenti menangis..." Shion terisak di sela tangisnya. "Jangan menangis, Shion. Jangan menangis. Semuanya sudah berakhir, selesai sampai di sini..."

Tapi hingga ia merasa sesak napas pun karena terus terisak, tangisnya tak kunjung berhenti. Semakin lama ia semakin lemas, pandangannya mengabur. Hal yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah sosok seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berkulit _tan_ mengguncang tubuhnya. Mata birunya jelas tampak menyiratkan kecemasan yang amat sangat.

"Hei, Shion! Shion! Bertahanlah!"

_**Jangan, Naruto... Jangan lagi kau datang ke hidupku jika hanya membuatku menderita...**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shion memutuskan menjauh dari Naruto dan Hinata. Sapaan dan kunjungan mereka pun ia abaikan. Ia butuh waktu, waktu untuk menata hatinya yang sempat kacau. Ia melamun di rumahnya sepanjang hari. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas, berharap setiap helaannya mampu membawa segala gundah membumbung ke angkasa.

Rutinitasnya sama. Bangun, lalu duduk di jendela, menatap langit biru cerah.

Kemudian ia sadar, semua ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan, dan ia harus menghadapinya.

Mungkin waktu yang akan menyembuhkan hatinya. Entahlah, mengira bahwa ia mampu melupakan Naruto saja ia tak sanggup. Ia _terlalu_ mencintai pemuda itu.

Shion mengambil spidol hitam di sebelahnya, lalu menggambarkan sesuatu di dinding. Gambar matahari, bulan, dan awan yang sederhana.

"Matahari ini adalah Naruto_-kun_." Shion menuliskan nama Naruto di bawah matahari.

"Bulan adalah Hinata_-chan_." Shion menuliskan aksara Hinata di bawah bulan.

"Dan awan ini..." Shion menuliskan namanya sendiri. "... Adalah aku. Awan yang hanya sekedar lewat di antara matahari dan bulan. Awan di langit yang tak mampu menggapai matahari di angkasa sana. Karena di dunia yang berbeda, matahari tak pernah menyadari ada awan yang berusaha memeluk hatinya."

"Matahari dan bulan selalu bersama, saling melengkapi. Sementara aku, Si Awan, tak bisa menjangkau mereka karena selalu tertiup angin. Semakin aku mendekat, angin semakin bertiup, menjauhkan aku dengan matahari..."

"_**Meskipun begitu, awan akan terus mencintai matahari..."**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Tak terasa hari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata tiba. Pernikahan sederhana di sebuah taman yang khas akan bau rerumputan dan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih telah disiapkan. Shion, yang menjadi pengiring pengantin melangkah cepat ke ruang pengantin pria. Ia harus bergegas memanggil Naruto karena upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai.

Setelah mengetuk pintu, Shion pun masuk dan berkata _to the point_. Ia tak mau berlama-lama menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan melihat Naruto berpakaian serba putih khas pengantin pria sementara bukan ia yang akan mendampinginya. "Naruto_-kun_, upacaranya akan segera dimulai."

Naruto memperbaiki dasinya sejenak sembari memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kemudian dia berbalik pada Shion. "Bagaimana penampilanku? Tidak ada yang kurang, kan?"

Shion tak menjawab, hanya menatap pemuda itu sendu. Sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan terukir di sana. Ia menelan ludah. Rasanya seperti ada beribu-ribu pedang menghujam di tenggorokannya. "Kau tampak... sempurna, Naruto_-kun_," katanya menahan rasa sakit di dada. Perih.

Naruto terkekeh. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku siap menikah hari ini!" Naruto beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun tepat sebelum Naruto memutar kenop pintu, Shion berkata lirih.

"Naruto_-kun_, tunggu..."

Naruto kembali berbalik dengan tatapan bertanya. "Hn? Ada apa, Shion_-chan_?"

"Naruto_-kun_, menurutmu, siapa aku?"

Naruto tercengang sesaat mendapat pertanyaan tak terduga dari Shion. Lalu dengan yakin ia menjawab, "Kau adalah Shion, perempuan yang sangat menyenangkan, membuat semua orang merasa dekat denganmu, dan aku senang bisa kenal dan berteman denganmu."

Shion tersenyum pilu. Bahkan sampai detik-detik terakhir pun, Naruto masih menganggapnya sebagai teman. Mungkin sampai akhir pemuda itu tidak akan pernah tahu kalau ia sangat mencintainya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya, Shion_-chan_? Kau bukan remaja labil yang mencari identitas diri, 'kan?"

Shion mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba terlihat tegar. "Naruto_-kun_, maukah kau memberiku pelukan perpisahan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum kau menjadi milik Hinata?"

Naruto menyanggupi. Ia mengira, bisa jadi ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka, karena setelah menikah ia dan Hinata akan pindah ke luar negeri, mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Naruto memeluk Shion erat yang dibalas gadis pirang itu. Masing-masing memiliki maksud berbeda dengan pelukan ini.

_Selamat tinggal, Naruto-kun. Kumohon, jangan lupakan aku..._

Air mata tergenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu. Tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi, kristal-kristal air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

"Hei, hei, Shion, kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto tampak cemas dan panik.

Shion berusaha mengulaskan senyum tegar walau air mata terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto_-kun_," katanya parau. "Aku akan... baik-baik saja." _Semoga._

* * *

_Dengan atau tanpamu, aku akan baik-baik saja._

_Dengan atau tanpa cintamu, aku akan terus bangkit dari keterpurukan._

_Aku akan belajar melanjutkan hidup tanpamu, perlahan tapi pasti, aku akan melupakanmu._

_Kuharap, semuanya akan baik-baik saja seperti saat aku belum mengenalmu._

_._

_._

_._

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa, Shion?"

Shion menghela napas yang entah kenapa terasa sangat berat baginya dan mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

_**Karena kau, Naruto-kun, adalah temanku yang paling baik...**_

**THE END**

Nnnggg... Gaje ya? orz.

Really need your feedback 'bout this fic, please click 'Review' below :)

_**Ritard. S. Quint**_


End file.
